


Hold Onto Hope.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus visits an old friend every year on his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Hope.

**Title** : _**Hold Onto Hope.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for [snape100's](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge 516: [January Picture Prompt.](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/145837.html#cutid1)

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus visits an old friend every year on his birthday...

**A/N1:** This is my first post to this community, which I've joined to indulge [alisanne's](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/) wish for company, so you should all blame her when you get fed up of my drabbles. This piece is for you, then, ali. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

_**_**_******A/N2:** ****_**_**_ Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at _ **rue16**_

__

_**Hold Onto Hope.  
** _

Severus buried his hands in his pockets and stared at the huge, snow-covered tree that grew near Spinner's End, stubbornly imbuing its long-dead surroundings with indomitable life.

“We're still alive, old friend. Still kicking and screaming, holding onto our existence no matter how hopeless such fight may look to outsiders. I'm turning 54 today and...”

“Let's go home, sweetheart. It's freezing out here.”

“Give me another second, Harry...”

“The tree will be here next year and it knows, Severus. It knows.”

Severus frowned.  
“What does it know?”

“It knows fighting on isn't hopeless. It knows life has led you... home.”

 


End file.
